Cobalt's Edge
by MeridianAntemeridian
Summary: The Empire has received new information of more Jedi surviving the initial stages of the Jedi Purge. Worse, news have been received a star destroyer was blown up by a Jedi. The Emperor has ordered Vader to track the Jedi down and killed the Jedi and kill any other Jedi he encounters. Meanwhile, two survivors of Operation: Knightfall, Chels and Gracas struggles to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

 _19 BBY, Imperial Palace, Coruscant._

 _As Vader walked into the Emperor's office, he felt exhausted, having failed to bring Master Kys to the Emperor. Vader killed the Twi'lek in anger after the aged master taunted him by saying she knew there was still goodness in him._

 _He bowed down and said "Master, Kys died, she refused to come with me peacefully and killed herself." Vader lied, knowing the Emperor didn't cared, the Jedi had to died anyway._

 _"She is of no use now, we got the information we needed now. She is now eliminated at least. Our best slicers manage to get a new list of Jedi and compared it to our list and I feared more Jedi has survived our opening plans than thought. As of now, I'm sending the dossier on each one. Your mission is of course, to hunt them down." Palpatine commanded his apprentice._

 _Grand Moff Tarkin walked in at that moment._

 _"Emperor, one of our star destroyer, Killblow, was destroyed over Drunckenwell. We managed to determine that a Jedi somehow broke out a former Separatist general, Ins Hevert, and sabotaged the engines. Unfortunately, we can't figure the identity of the saboteur."_

 _The Emperor was visibly frustrated at this sudden development and looked at Vader._

 _"Your secondary objective is to figure out this Jedi's identity and capture this Jedi for me." Vader nodded and left the room._

 _Vader sat in his meditation chamber, looking over the dossiers._

 _"Indeed, concerning so many Jedi survived, especially Operation: Knightfall, how could I had fail to get them?" He started reading over it in detail._

 _Chels Relacay, born on Delaya to a culture that did not have gender pronouns, referring to themself as they/their pronouns. Apprenticed to Depa Billaba, they passed their trials but never took on a padawan. Instead, they joined the Med Corps in order to pursue a interest in mental health. Never active on the front lines, it should be known that they mastered Shii-Cho and is best known for holding off an Droid Army as three battalions were evacuated at Tropha. They escaped Knightfall. Location unknown._

 _Tors Annaki, borned on Tholoth, she managed to become a master at 29 years and excels at Soresu. Usually sent on diplomatic missions, she saved Senator Amidala's life at one point (Vader felt emotional pain at reading that.) She managed to killed the troops at the Senate building when Order 66 was issued. Last seen leaving Corellia. Location unknown. (Vader remembered she and his former master, Kenobi, were close friends. He would be sure to get the information from her about his location, she has to know, before killing her.)_

 _Gracas Kim-Hui, borned on Taris, she was 4 years old when discovered by Yoda. She was accepted and taught by Yoda. She trained two padawans to knighthood. One died in action on Geonosis, the other via Order 66 at Murkhana. She mastered Ataru and seems to have escaped Knightfall as revealed by Temple cameras, slaughtering the Clones in her way (Didn't I fight her before killing the younglings?). Last seen near Sector Zero._

 _Katya Adkis, born on Nar Shadda. Attained knighthood. Survived numerous battles with Greivous, showing she is capable at Makashi. Last seen at the temple, location unknown._

 _Lyd Bassick, borned on Kalarba, attained knighthood. Seemed more interested in meditation. Never participated in the Clone Wars. Location: Llanic._

 _Sen Lesbos, born on Chandrilla. She was exiled as a padawan for forbidden emotional attachments. She seemed to have master Makashi and Ataru as demonstrated by her guerilla actions at Cerea against the Separatists. Suspected to be near Yag'Dhul, running an organization dedicated to helping Jedi. Marked as a high-priority target. May have info on other Jedis. Location:unknown._

 _Graya Mersid, born on Arkania. Attained the rank of Master, Former Padawan Lyc Jusfeswer, eliminated by Vader in front of her. Location: Alsakan._

 _Eilean Rasdes, born on Tralus. Famed for her unusual red hair among Humans. Was a Consular based on New Cov when Order 66 was issued. Escaped the blockade. Suspected to be in league with the Rebels at Corellia. Location: Selonia._

 _Caili Karson, born on Azure. Attained knighthood under Jocasta Nu. Was an Archaeologist on Korriban, one of the few Jedi capable of resisting the dark allure of the artifacts and thought to have destroyed several artifacts . She could be useful as her knowledge on Sith lore is extensive. Best taken alive if possible. Able to force camouflage. Location: unknown._

 _Adda Dosime, born on Telos. Mastered Makashi, Attained Masterhood. Trained 4 padawans. All were executed by Vader during Knightfall. Close friends with Eilean Rasdes and suspected to be in league with rebels on Corellia. Location: Selonia._

 _Halcyon Aegis-Musea, raised on Virgillia. Was accepted at 7 years old. Originally taught by Ur-Sema Du, then Yoda. Finally passed knighthood under the Dark Women. Master Makashi and Jar'Kai. Trained 2 students to knighthood, becoming master. Both died at Geonosis. Survived Geonosis. One of the few Jedis to survived Grievous (I remember his fight with him on Tisiphonisa), Fought up to 9 months before the end of the Clone Wars. Resigned from the Order over ideological differences. Known as a master strategist in Space Combat. Thought dead at Lipsec by Imperials after killing a Emperor's hand. May had resurfaced, Status unknown. (Could this be our unknown Jedi? Yet, he doesn't seemed to be that type from my time fighting with him at Tisiphonisa.)_

 _Zatch Hilliow, born at Obroa-Skai. Attained knighthood. Was an Jedi archaeologist who worked on Kashyyyk in the shadowlands before being relocated to Phaeda. Did not escape the blockade as his shuttle was shot down. Suspected to be healing his wounds. Location: Phaeda._

 _Psam Lucawah, born on Lucazec. Attained knighthood and was a scholar. Escaped the temple with several holocrons. May had met with Caili Karson at some point. Location: Kashyyyk._

 _Hulia Saslie, born on Coruscant. Attained the rank of Master, escaped with her former apprentice, Rodj Nahmi, from Order 66 on Merla. Currently leading guerilla activity, costing Imperial resources in that sector. Location: Merla._

 _Asta Jeslen, born on Brentaal. Attained Master rank. His apprentice died on Saleucami in the last weeks of the Clone Wars. Mastered Soresu combat. Fought at Boz Pity and Rendilli. Thought to have been shot at Columus during Order 66. Recently resurfaced raiding Imperial convoys in Belsmuth Sector. Location: Unknown._

 _Masidon Bailesrid, born on Togruta. Trained by Rahm Kota. Considered a ground military genius. Survived Order 66 on Kashyyyk. Leading wookiee resistance currently. Location: Kashyyyk. (She seems to be the candidate, yet nowhere near the loss of the ship at that time.)_

 _Sydlin Klangensmit, born on the Luxury Liner "Casalan". Trained under Shaak Ti. Been a secret operative on Felucia since the start of the Clone Wars. Was away from any contact, thus surviving Order 66. Priority target as she could aid any Rebel operative with her information. Also known as the keeper of a holocron that has the location of every surviving Jedi. Priority target. Location: Felucia._

 _Ilisg Samdta, born on Cartao. Attained Knighthood and participated in the Battle of Cartao. After the battle, he left the order after being traumatized by the loss of civilians. Currently a Photographer on Taanab. Has a network of contacts who can help him if needed. Forsaken a lightsaber but should not be underestimated as he can utilize the art of shatterpoint. Location: Taanab._

 _Sav Tambert, born on Caamas. Attained the rank of master. Her apprenticed died on Geonosis. Revered as a diplomat by the galaxy. Even brokering deals with the Hutt cartels on her terms. Revered as one of the purest Jedi on record, never seen utilizing a lightsaber. Famed on Terminus for peacefully resolving the gang wars. Fled Terminus when news of the Jedi betrayal was broadcasted. Location: unknown._

 _Mari and Jalob Miok, born on Ukio. Attained knighthood and work as a duo to hunt Sith artifacts. Still unaware of the Jedi's downfall. Both utilize Jar'kai and makashi. Location: Asation._

 _Kal Oldela, born on Byblos. Attained rank of Master. Her apprentice was executed by Clones during Knightfall, but she escaped the temple. She escaped and was last seen leaving on a freighter for Sleheydron. Location: unknown._

 _Ran Sonly, born on Quellor. Attained knighthood and assigned Watchman over Rhomamool before escaping to Spirana to protect his relatives. Location: Spirana._

 _Pers Linda and Ison Dersi, born on Lindos and Ospo. Works as partners to hunt down gangs in the Outer Rim, ending many swoop wars, especially on Taris. Both knights were lasted reported on Enarc. Location: unknown._

 _Nise Scos, born on Gyndine, attained master rank. Her apprentice died in a terrorist bombing. Suspected to be helping Sen Lesbos. Been leading rebel activity in the expansion and mid rim. Been suspected in destruction of several convoys and prisons. Location: unknown. (This has to be our suspected Jedi. I think I'll pay her a visit.)_

 _Ifllere Anchal, born on Caamas, raised on Danuta. Attained rank of Master. Apprentice was hunted down by Vader. Regarded as one of the greatest diplomats, famed for settling peace negotiations on Jamsa, Livosa, and Torrtan. Not to be underestimated in lightsaber combat, as he held his own against Grievous. Slaughtered his troops on Manaan when Order 66 was issued, he's now on Kashyyyk. Location: Kashyyyk._

 _Dys Tyesd, born on Lantilles. Attained knighthood and was sentinel over Dantoonie. Escaped order 66 as she was alone. Location: Kashyyyk._

 _Lexa Valanrezo, born on Humbarine. Was a mathematician on Yag'Dhul helping feed information to Republic forces on Separatist movements. Escaped Imperial Blockade. Location: unknown._

 _Emm Mesner, born to Jedi Parents. Attained knighthood and commanded Republic special commandos on Separatist worlds. Last seen on Antar 4. Location: unknown._

 _Ilwis, born on Meridian. Taught by Cin Drallig. Attained masterhood. Apprentice killed by Grievous on Duro. Taught swordfighting skills at the temple. Seen escaping the temple along with Shaak Ti, after conducting evacuations. Location: Unknown._

 _Eths W'Ayat, born on Ayas. Attained masterhood, apprentice killed on Muunilinst by Durge. Diplomat specializing in civil wars. Survived Order 66 on Mygeeto. Location: Kashyyyk._

 _Emil Yatess, born on Jedha. Gained rank of Master. Her apprentice was struck down by Vader during Knightfall . Taught meditation classes and capable of using the force well. She was seen on temple camera struck in the admoden by Vader, thought dead. Only recently have cameras shown she was only injured and after Knightfall, escaped the temple past troopers. Location: unknown._

 _Vader putted down the datapad and sat there thinking to himself. He was very angry at the fact Emil Yatess survived. He could have sworn he felt her joining the force when he stabbed her. He enjoyed his fight with her as she was the first challenging duel he faced during Knightfall. His mind turned to Nise Scos, his main suspect in the destruction of "Killblow" and he knew he needed to go to the Imperial garrison on Eyhines, near New Cov. He called the shuttle to take him up to "Exactor"._

 _19 BBY. Crooked Nose Bar. Eyhines._

 _Chels Relacay sat at one of the tables in the bar, hiding themself. They whispered_

 _"We got a starship, we could just go now to the outer rim, hide ourselves! Remind me why we are even here again!?" Gracas sighed in defeat, knowing she had to reveal the reason now._

 _"I felt the hushed presence of a Jedi here. I felt this Jedi in Hyperdrive on the way here. If this Jedi survives, we need their help." Gracas whispered, still pained by her memories._

 _Chels sighed, feeling Gracas's pain. They remembered escaping the burning Temple, guiding a Knight out when he got shot in the back by a Clone. She wanted to turn and save him but felt him join the Force. She escaped to a spaceport and encountered her old friend Gracas, who recounted her story of failing to defend the younglings after barely surviving a duel with Skywalker, who she felt was infected by the dark side of the force. She ran and slaughtered the clones trying to kill her. They both sneaked aboard a freighter for Alderaan before buying a starship covertly and now they were here._

 _"I felt that presence again!" Gracas whispered excitedly. Chels felt it too and jump up, heading for the bar. They needed a drink before finding the Jedi._

 _"Hey. May I ha-" Chels started asking before being interrupted by a figure, whose face they couldn't see._

 _"You're here for me?! I'll much rather die than let you take me!" The clearly feminine voice screamed and punch Chels._

 _Well, I ended it in a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading my 1st story. We got a whole new cast and locations. Can Vader kill them? Can he complete his objective? We'll just have to see!_


	2. Everything falls into place

_19 BBY. Crooked Nose Bar, Eyhines_

Chels recoiled backward, not expecting this sudden development. They tried to dodge the next punch but got hitted in the shoulder. They couldn't believe she was being attacked and almost reached for her lightsaber but pull back as she knew it would be a death sentence if she showed it. The female figure threw them across the room and Chels smashed into a table.

Gracas thought she recognized the figure and moved her hand discreetly, the force moved the hood off the figure. Gracas ran across the room and grab the figure. The figure ignited her lightsaber, which was a icy-blue color.

"You work for those Imperial Scums!" The figure said. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Tors Annaki! It's me and Chels!" Gracas said. She was confused, as she didn't feel her in the force. Gracas thought Tors died at the former Senate Building.

Tors held her stance for a few seconds. The whole bar stared at her. Tors relaxed her stance and deactivated her lightsaber. The patrons in the bar got back to their business. Tors walked over to to Chels and Gracas and nodded. They then all walked to their table and sat down,

Chels looked at Tors and realized she was shaking and thin.

Tors breathed easily for the first time since Order 66. Gracas motioned for her to tell her story.

"I managed to decapitate my former comrades as we were patrolling outside the Senate building. Before I knew it, I was running to the Temple to warn the Jedi but I saw my fellow Jedi comrades being struck by clones. I felt so much pain I ran to the spaceport and escaped to Corellia. I lied low until I could find a way off but a clone platoon discovered me and I killed the commander. I then snuck aboard a ship and I arrived here. I still felt the pain so I got addicted to Death Sticks to numb the force connection. I used the force to cleanse my system of toxins as I used them. They affected me mentally as I feared this Vader figure would find me. That's why I attacked you, I thought you were a troop and for that I offer my humblest apologies. Now I'm here." Tors recounted and Chels told their story and why they're here.

"I certainly haven't heard anything about a Jedi here but I agree we should find this Jedi. It would help us." Tors said and was about to say something else when the holonet lit up.

"Vader killed 50 Jedis on Kessel as some of the Jedi killed each other in power bids." It then flashed and ended. All three were in shock.

"Who is this Vader figure? If he can kill 50 Jedi, we don't have a chance…" Gracas whispered in shock and got up.

"We got to go, it's not safe here anymore now that they know Tors is a Jedi. We got our own ship, we'll worry about the Jedi presence me and Gracas felt later" Chels said as they all walked out of the bar.

 _19 BBY. Spaceport. Eyhines._

Vader stood in front of a Heraklon-Class transport named "Jester". Imperial garrison records shows this ship was purchased on Alderaan by two customers for 35000 credits. They arrived here, the reason cited as being "refueling". Records shows the customers came from Coruscant shortly after Operation: Knightfall. That was enough to merit Imperial attention and after Vader organized defenses in this sector at the garrison, he came here. Now he felt three figures in the force approaching him. Vader smiled.

"More Jedi to kill." Vader said and order the troops to hold their fire. He would take care of this.

Three figures walked into the spaceport toward the "Jester". Just then, a troop escorting a Rodian approached Vader.

"This bartender got interesting news, sir." The troop said.

"Yes. A Jedi with a blue lightsaber used it in a fight in my bar!" The Rodian said, hoping for a reward. "Look, there she is!" The bartender pointed to one of the figure.

Vader ignited his crimson lightsaber.

The figures stood their ground and Vader recognized them as Gracas, Chels, and Tors. Strange, he couldn't feel Tors in the force.

"Where's the other Jedi with you. I feel this figure in the force! Is it Kenobi!? Tors, where's Kenobi!?"

Gracas was confused. Was this figure really Kenobi? Where was this Jedi they all were sensing? Tors realized Kenobi had to still be alive but had no clue where he was.

"This Jedi you sense is Tors. I guess you're weak! We will never reveal Kenobi's location!" Chels said, bluffing. Chels ignited their pink bladed lightsaber and Gracas followed, igniting her baby-blue lightsaber. Tors looked at the bartender and realized he told this figure about her. She knew she was barely connected to the force but she would fight and ignited her icy-blue lightsaber.

The bartender turn around and ran for the nearest exit but before he knew it, Tors caught up and bisected him.

"That's for running your mouth!" Tors said, smiling but barely turned around in time to block the blow by the dark figure. Gracas jumped behind the figure and tried to slash at the figure's leg but was force pushed back and she yelled

.

"Who are you?" Chels screamed as they slashed at the figure's chest but the figure's crimson saber deflected it and used the force to slam Chels into Tors.

"I'm Lord Vader and I'll be your doom! Troops, fired explosives at them. BUT LEAVE THE ICY-BLUE WIELDER ALIVE" Vader yelled and the troops fired rocket launchers at them. Chels and Gracas closed their eyes, preparing to join the force.

That moment never came.

They opened their eyes and saw the rockets hitting the troops yet also hitting the "Jester". Explosions rocked the port and Chels muttered "Crap. We lost our ride."

Vader was slightly shocked and stumble back when his dueling hand got cut off. Vader turned around and saw a jade colored lightsaber. He looked at the face and saw it was Emil Yatess.

"You yet survive. Yet I shall finish Skywalker's work." Vader said and Emil smiled.

"I'm sure you would love to." Emil laughed and Chels saw bandages wrapping her abdomen and was amazed she somehow survived. Vader used the force to throw a flaming cannister but Emil sliced it in half and launched the containers back at him. Vader flew back into a wall, caught off guard by her. Emil used the force and launched projectiles at Vader, eventually burying him in a pile of debris.

Emil walked to Tors and Chels and helped them up. Gracas had gotten herself up and said

"So you're the presence me and Chels sensed. I have never been happier to see a Jedi than at this moment. How did you even survive? I saw you struck down by Skywalker."

"You are right. I was struck down by Skywalker but thanks to my meditation mastery, I was able to heal myself and stay 'dead' until the battle died down. I was able to sneak past the troopers and escape on a freighter and I been stuck on this world ever since.I saw you two enter the bar but I stayed hidden until I could be sure it was really you two. I followed you out and I decided to join the fight, I'm so happy some other Jedi survived. What were you guys going to do?" Emil recounted, then asked.

"Well, we actually were looking, for a Jedi as we felt this Jedi, which turned out to be you. We were going to the Outer Rim but now our ship is destroyed." Gracas said, then looked at the pile of debris and said

"I can't believe that was Vader, you managed to defeat him. I congrats you."

"Thanks and sorry for your ship. I honestly think we need to steal a ship, and we need to go to Felucia. Find Sydlin Klagensmit, she got valuable information and a holocron detailing which Jedi are alive and their location. We need her." Emil said and looked around. "We could take the YT-1250 transport there, her boarding ramp is open."

Gracas, Chels, and Tors looked at each other and were hesitant. They nodded and Tors said "I guess that's our course of action since Felucia is in the Outer Rim."

They started walking but were interrupted by Imperial troops arriving. They started running and Emil arrived first, goading the others into the ship. Once the others got on board, Emil got on the ramp and screamed, collapsing. Chels turned around and saw Vader's lightsaber had slashed across her left leg and lower back and was lying outside the ship now. Chels dragged Emil up into the ship and into the corridor.

Gracas got into the cockpit and piloted the ship out of the port into the atmosphere. She almost hitted a Tie Fighter as she went beyond the moon and jump into Hyperspace. She then went into the corridor and saw Tors and Chels using some bandages they found to cover Emil's wounds. Gracas feared her dead but saw some shallow breathing and was relieved.

She turned around to see a Gigoran standing, a heavy blaster aimed at her face.

"I wouldn't move unless you want Bespol to shoot a hole in the middle of your face." A female figure said and Gracas finally saw her.

"Please don't hurt us, our friend is hurt. I'm sorry we stole your ship but our friend needs help. We can pay you back." Gracas begged.

The female figure saw the lightsaber and told Bespol to stand down. Memories flashed by and she knew she had to pay the Jedi back for their help long ago. She started to speak.

"Well.. sorry for the hostile welcoming. I'm Sols Hae'Lyn-Chupess. Welcome to my ship. She's sturdy and old but she has been modify to outrun or outfight almost any ships. Her name's 'Cobalt's Edge'."

 _Well, we know found out several stuff, especially the title of this story's origination. Until then, hope you enjoyed the story and until next time, see ya!_


	3. the Ride

_So sorry for the long inactivity! I been busy with school and medical stuff but now I hope to get get back on track! I have improved in writing so hopefully it's bearable!_

 _Coruscant, 19 BBY_

Awaking in a bacta tank, Vader saw the Emperor laughing.

"Defeated by a Jedi thought dead, that's ironic! I have a new mission for you, my apprentice. I need you to go to Felucia to get rid of Sydlin. We already intercepted a Separatist remnant on Felucia attempting to find her so that they may interrupt our grand scheme for the Outer Rim. On the way, stop at Galidraan and pay our dear friend Kal Oldela a visit."

The Emperor smiled and left. Vader felt anger and a force shockwave bursted from him, shattering the tank.

 _Cobalt's Edge, 19 BBY, in hyperspace to Felucia_

Chels laid Emil on a bed in the living quarters and turned the light off and shut the door. They walked to the meeting room and saw Gracas, Tors, Bespol, and Hols waiting for them to sit down.

"I hope Emil is ok, now tell me why out of all the place do we have to go to Felucia?!' Hols asked and Bespol grunted in agreement.

The Jedis looked at each other until Gracas finally spoke.

"Emil said we had to find a Jedi, Sydlin, and acquire her help. Me and Chels wanted to go away and hide in the rims, I'm sure Tors feels the same way" Gracas than thought that Tors felt dead in the force and it unnerved her. "Since Emil saved us, I think we owe her to find Sydlin and I think after that, we'll go our way from Emil, of course, when she's healed."

Hols stared at them and got up.

"I guess that's why and I'm ok with it."

Chels sensed that Hols had some emotional turmoil about Jedis, but in a good way.

"What's your story?" Chels said.

Hols stiffened up before saying "Ask Bespol instead" and left.

Tors, still showing signs of withdrawal from Death Sticks via shaking, asked Bespol about his story.

Bespol grunted in happiness and proceed to tell how he ran a trading store before the Clone Wars and was kicked out of business when Kabal seceded from the Republic. He became a gypsy, telling 'fortunes' on many worlds before running into Hols on Nar Shadda 2 years ago and struck a unlikely friendship, running spice together a lot.

Tors smiled and said that it was a mighty interesting story. Gracas agreed and Chels remained silent. Bespol left the room and Chels finally spoke.

"We need to formulate a plan after Felucia. I say we move to Kashyyyk and find refuge with the Wookies. They are friend of the Jedis."

Gracas agreed while Tors hesitated.

"Wouldn't the Empire target KAshyyyk due to the Wookie's friendliness?"

Gracas looked at Tors and said "Makes it even better. The Empire would think twice before showing up." and Chels was inclined to agree.

"Felucia will be in front of us in 10" Hols said before going off the intercom. The Jedis started to move to the cockpit and joined the pilots.

"Hols, would you mind taking us to Kashyyyk after this stop" Gracas asked and dropped 500 credits onto the dashboard. Hols starred before giving a thumbs up and grabbing the credits.

"%, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Hols counted down and Felucia appeared. Just like the hologram, Chels noted, though debris now orbited the planet. Republic and Seps mixed together though no ships were visible.

"Scanners shows the system is empty" Hols noted.

Gracas nodded and felt a hand on her shoulder. Emil has awakened and healed to the best she could be. "Thank you ma'am for helping us. Would you mind landing 50 clicks east of Har Gaul? I believe our friend is nearby." Emil smiled and Hols nodded.

 _Galidraan, 19 BBY_

Kal dropped dead, having been stabbed in the chest by Vader after she pledged to be his apprentice and offered up some information that Vader appreciated.

"Thanks Kal for the information. Another Jedi on Felucia with Sydlin."

Trois Allesin.

Vader struggled to remember the name and when he got back on his ship, the "Knightkiller", he tried to access the archives but a message from Tarkin popped up.

"I'm sending 5 platoons of Jungle Troopers with the Victory-class ship 'Lawbringer' to crush the Seps on Felucia. Use them as you please." He smiled and disappeared.

"Archives, bring up Trois Allesin." Vader requested and the archives hummed for a second before commencing.

"Trois Allesin. Unknown origin, a human found among Givins at Yag'Dhul at 6 years old. Noted as a difficult apprentice but attained knighthood under the Dark Woman. Master Makashi and held great promised and expected to be on the High Council. Decided to dedicate to opening new lanes in hyperspace and noted for his mathematical skills.-"

Vader still didn't recognize him.

"-left the Jedi Order 9 months before the Clone Wars over a suspected forbidden emotional attachment. Active on Lipsec before fleeing after Halcyon killed an Emperor's Hand. Last sighted in the Wheel before disappearing. Currently, several bounty hunters claims to have shot him."

Vader than remembered. Trois was considered Saesee Tinn's equal in space combat and when he left, it greatly upsetted Yoda to see a potential member leave.

Vader grew angry at the Jedi order and punched the coordinates for Felucia and jumped into hyperspace, leaving Galidraan behind.

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Why is Trois appearing now on Felucia? What role will he play in Cobalt's Edge? Will the crew find Sydlin? Well, tune in next time!_


	4. A clearing in the Fungal Garden

_Felucia, 19 BBY_

The 'Cobalt's Edge' landed in a clearing big enough to hold it among the towering fungal forms of Felucia. The landing ramp opened and hissed as the group of Jedi stepped out, wearing com links.

"Hols over, me and Bespol will be working on the ship. Her power line just went out and we got to work on her. Good luck and let us know when you guys are done or need help. Hols out."

"Roger that. Thanks." Emil replied as some avian creatures squaked and flew over them.

Gracas, urged by some instinct in the force, started heading southeast and the group followed, inclined to trust her.

"What will happen once we find this Sydlin?" Chels asked.

"Well, I know the three of you wants to head to Kashyyyk to hide out, maybe we'll see if some Jedi are already there. For me, I plan on finding out where Kaili Karson is."

The rest of the group stare at her, not recognizing the name.

"She's a wandering Jedi who researches the lore of the Sith extensively and has destroyed several Sith artifacts. I am sure she will be high on the Emperor's agenda as he will most likely want to see her in person to murder her in cold blood. Kaili might be the key to surviving the Sith's terror."

"So you want to save her basically." Tors asked.

"Correct."

The group stopped, staring at the remnants of what was once a AT-TE. The group stopped to inspect it when Chels noted something.

"Look guys! Lightsaber marks near the cockpit. Think it's our missing Jedi?"

"Could be. Look closely though, it's more aggressive as if unleashed in fury. That's not the marks of Sydlin. Some other Jedi is here." Emil remarked.

"Or was." Gracas said, raising her hands.

"Raise your hands. No tricks." A Clone said, his whole squad pointing their guns at them. The Jedi raised their hand, knowing escape was not possible in this situation.

"Good. Line up single fi-"

A head, still attached to the helmet rolled on the forest floor. A clone got bisected before a arm was sliced off, that unlucky clone stabbed just now. The figure, weilding a violet saber, jumped between the last two clones and before they knew, they got shot by the opposing clone.

The Jedi, not knowing what just happened, reached for their sabers before the figure got closer.

"Tors? Your alive?"

"Kaitlisn? By the force! It's you! I heard the holonet! They said every Jedi commander and generals were killed on Felucia!"

"I'll tell you later, we got to move. The refuge is not far."

 _Lawbringer, Orbit of Felucia, 19 BBY_

"We been getting reports of squads and platoons being decimated near the capital. We believe two Jedi are present. Kaitlisn Wiveryn and an unknown Jedi. We mistakenly believed Kaitlisn dead at Order 6-" The commander choked and dropped dead, his neck broken.

"Throw him out of the lock. Send the entire force down and do not leave until the Jedi are dispatched." Vader commanded and went back to his private quarters. Why were more Jedi surviving than expected. More kills for him then.

"Archives, tell me about Kaitlisn Wiveryn."

The archives hummed before speaking. "Kaitlisn Wiveryn, borned on Raxus Prime. Never took a apprentice but considered a mother figure by some Jedi at the temple. Had a talent for Droids issues and at the onset of the Clone Wars, became a general, one of the few knights to achieved the rank. Masterminded the Second Battle of Geonosis and other campaigns. At the end, sent to Felucia to ensure that the Droid Army couldn't escape the planer. Executed during Orde-"

Vader stormed out, ordering a shuttle to be ready for him.

 _Felucia, 19 BBY_

Kaitlisn lead the group into a clearing with a little cottage after an hour of trekking through the thick Fungal forest.

"Sydlin, guess what?!"

Sydlin appeared out of the cottage and scanned the group before smiling.

"Emil, knew you survived, as well as Gracas and Chels. Tors? You got explaining to do. Kaitlisn, we are expecting one more Jedi. He is coming here according to the holocron."

Kaitlisn nodded before Gracas smiled. Two more Jedi appeared behind Sydlin. One was a Twi'lek. The other was a Rodian.

"Master Hodcupo is a healer," Sydlin pointed to the Twi'lek. Padawan Illisdoo lost his master here." Sydlin pointed at the Rodian. "Let us seat ourselves at the table under the mushroom."

The group sat down and got comfortable.

"Tell us about your story." Hodcupo asked and Emil spoked for the group, telling of everything, including Tors's condition. Hodcupo nodded and said she would heal Tors after the meeting was finished.

"What about you guys?" Chels asked and the group look at one another. Illisdoo spoked up.

"It was two months ago-"

 _, 30 Clicks south of Har Gau, Felucia, 19 BBY, end of the Clone Wars_

The last of the Gossam commandos were defeated, allowing the task force to relax for a bit.

Master Hodcupo, along with her apprentice Numils were busy healing any injuries the Clones had suffer. Meanwhile, Illisdoo and his master, Cristuf, were scanning the area as Kaitlisn kicked one of the commandos, making sure it was dead.

Suddenly, B1 droids arrived on their speeders, intent on killing the group but Kaitlisn quickly sliced them apart before they had time to react.

Commander Techlie reported that a group of B2 droids were approaching them from the west and the Rodian ignited his green saber and the Cristuf followed suite with his green saber.

Commander Techie put a hand to his helmut and nodded.

A blaster bolt struck Cristuf in the head and Illisdoo spun, deflecting the incoming bolts and several of the deflected bolts hit some of the troopers.

Kaitlisn sped towards Techie and decapitated him before taking several clones out.

In the back, one of the clones held a thermal detonator up and went to click it before Hodcupo sliced the hand off with her blue saber and stabbed the lying clone in the stomach. Numils whirlwind with her blue saber, taking out several clones, The Jedi slowly sliced through the clones and Numils noticed a distant clone preparing to fire a rocket. Numils knew there was no chance to stop him except one thing. He sped to the clone and hit the launcher towards the ground when it went off, obilerating both of them but saving the surviving Jedi.

The Jedi would soon finish off the clones before the B2 distracted them, firing their guns. They would deflect them. The B2 were finished off and the Jedi were breathing heavily.

"What the hell!?" Kaitlisn screamed.

"The clones have betrayed us." Illisdoo remarked. They all conferred before they quickly gave the fellow dead Jedi a pyre to burn them and headed south towards the capital.

 _Several days passes by…_

After days of fighting through countless squads, they finally rested on a rock. It seems the newly formed Galactic Empire now considered the Jedi traitors and were wanted dead or alive.

Kaitlisn remarked about them needing to escape the planet before she felt a movement in the force. The group ignited their weapons before the figure raised her hands.

"I'm a friend." The figure said before showing her saber, igniting the orange blade and shutting it off. I have a refuge. My name is Sydlin Klangensmit and I was a informant and operative. We will survive if we stick together."

The group agreed and started jumping off the rock and walked with her to the refuge.

 _Felucia, present time._

Illisdoo finished the story with a hint of sadness.

"Why are you here, Emil?" Sydlin asked.

"I am looking for Kaili Karson and my friends here will be going to Kashyyyk soif you can tell them of any Jedi there, that will be appreciated." Emil said as Hodcupo led Tors away to cleanse her system more clearly and heal her connection.

Sydlin nodded. She took out the holocron out of a pocket in her robe and laid it on the table. Accessing the content of the holocron, a map of the galaxy popped up to reveal multiple dots. Sydlin used the force to find Kaili and the map zoomed on the Esstran sector and showed Kaili on the former Sith world of Thule.

"Smart of her. The dark side must be covering her location to anybody that does not have the holocron." Gracas commented.

The map moved to Kashyyyk and multiple signatures appeared.

"Alysu Castellan, Ifllere Anchal, Dys Tyesd, Eths W'Ayat, Masidon Baliesrid, Psam Lucawah, Nis and Nil Malach." Sydlin listed who was on the planet.

"Guess you'll have company." Emil commented and Gracas smiled along with Chels. All the Jedi felt a presence in the force and heard Tors gasped.

Tors experimented with the force and felt happy that she now felt the ebb and pull of the force. Everyone smiled, as some good finally happened in the dark times. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

Tors felt the force quiver and ignited her saber. Everyone followed her action as they saw the figure at the edge of the clearing. Well, everyone except Sydlin.

"Hello Trois, I've been expecting you."

The figure that was Trois nodded and sat with the Jedi. They finally relaxed and put the sabers away. Tors and Hodcupo seated themselves.

Sydlin stared at Trois before the map of the galaxy shifted. The Ghost Nebula began to appear but stopped there.

"It appears the person you seek is using the nebula to shield his presence. I'm sorry." Sydlin said and Trois nodded.

"Where are you going Tors?" Trois asked and Tors was surprised Trois was even asking her. In her time at the temple, she remembered Trois as being a closeted person who associated with no one. In fact, who was he even looking for?

"Kashyyyk."

"I'm hitching a ride with you. I need the Wookies' help."

The clearing became silent and several people seperated, among them Tors and Kaitlisn.

Tors hugged Kaitlisn and whispered "I'm glad your ok."

"Me too, gal."

"Have you heard anything of Volans Cortizina?"

"No I have not, unfortunately. Why don't you ask Sydlin?"

"Will you come with me?"

Kaitlisn nodded and walked with her.

Tors thought back to him. She secretly had a forbidden attachment for Volans. Thing is, he was suppose to have turned to the dark side though he was secretly a double spy. Last she heard, he was on Belderone three months ago.

Sydlin turned to them and stared at them.

"Could you tell me where Volans Cort-"

The galaxy map shifted to show where he was.

Tallann.

"Sen Lesbos and Nise Scos are with him, most likely helping Jedi go into hiding."

Tors sigh in relief and thanks her.

Sydlin grabbed her arm and whispered

"Take this, I'm not risking it falling into the wrong hands." and let go, leaving the holocron is Tors's pocket.

Tors was deeply shaken by the words Sydlin spoke and nodded, with Kaitlisn as the only witness..

 _Shuttle, over Felucia's fungal forest, 19 BBY_

The ramp opened, blowing the cape away from the rap but still attached to Vader's collars. The other shuttles have spread out across the planet but Vader felt strong fore signatures and told the pilot to go to a specific location. Vader remembered this planet as a world of death, where he and his allies suffered defeat at the hand of the CIS.

"Multiple reports of our troops engaging Gossam Commandos, seems like they are searching for the same Jedi we're hunting for." The pilot spoke.

Vader didn't answer, as he was focused on a clearing. "Stay up here, I'm taking care of business." He commanded and jumped down.

He was correct, they were Jedi, more than 2 Jedi. He saw nine Jedi, among them Sydlin, Kaitlisn, Gracas, Emil, Ches, Tors, and Trois. The other two, he didn't recognize, though it didn't matter; they are were prey for him to slaughter.

They all ignited their sabers and Emil shouted "Like a cockroach, you survive."

Vader smiled behind the mask, he was glad Emil survived so he can enjoy her death personally.

The Rodan ran at him, his green saber aiming for his torso. "Illisdoo! NO!" Sydlin shouted as Vader grabbed him by the throat and choked him to death. The lightsaber dropped and Vader shouted "I hope you all are more of a challenge than this vermin!" and walked, his saber ready to strike.

Soon, a flurry of sabers attacked Vader, but he easily deflected them. He managed to force push everyone except Gracas and started striking her heavily, with Gracas struggling to counter them.

Vader turned and held the twi'lek by her lekku, as she was caught by him as she tried to stab him. Vader chuckled and took his saber, stabbing her in the stomach before decapitating her. He threw the head away into the treeline.

Sydlin was disturbed by the sight and froze to the ground. Before she knew it, her legs were sliced off by Vader and the excruciating pain caused her to pass out. Vader had plans for her.

At this point, Emil knew it was a fight lost and that she only had a chance of winning. Using the comlink, she called Hols.

"Hols listening."

"I need you to pick us up and escape to Kashyyyk, there's a shuttle but it can be taken out easily. Please hurry." The location was given.

"Aye ma'am, we got the power line fixed. We'll be over there. Hols out."

Emil looked over at Sydlin and thought she was dead. Running over, she searched her but could not find the holocron. "Damn." She whispered before Vader struck the ground where she was before.

Kaitlisn engaged Vader and Vader easily parry her along with Trois, who joined the fight moments later.

Vader force pushed them before engaging Emil and Chels seconds later.

Vader caused a gashing cut on Chel's arm but Tors relieved them and engaged Vader alongside Emil.

A explosion occurred and a piece of the wing of the shuttle crashed between Vader and the Jedi.

The ;Cobalt's Edge' appeared and the ramp opened. "Hop on in" Hols cheekily said.

Gracas helped Chels jump on the shuttle. They were followed by Trois and Kaitlisn.

"Go on Tors!" Emil shouted. Tors obliged and jump on. Tors held her hand out. Emil smiled and jumped.

 _ **THWAPPPPPP**_

Emil crashed to the ground.

"GO!" Emil huffed on the comlink and Hols obliged. The ramp closed and as Emil saw, the ship escaped the atmosphere into space and escaped.

Emil jumped up and realized what happened. Vader had pulled her back to the earth.

Emil unleashed her saber and waited for Vader.

"I'll end your terror once and for all, even if I die."

Vader laughed and launched his attack.

The dueling lasted for a while and Emil felt her movements get sloppier.

Vader sensed this and finally sliced her dueling hand off. Emil screamed.

Vader kicked her and left her lying. The cloaked figure walked over to Sydlin and searched her.

Emil laughed.

The laughter filled the eerily quiet air and words followed the laughter.

"She gave it to someone." Emil realized. Vader looked at her and then Sydlin before stabbing the body multiple time, ensuring her death.

Vader went back to Emil and picked her by her throat, ensuring she could breathe.

"Who am I" Vader asked.

Emil didn't answer.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and I'm reborned."

Emil stare before grasping the truth.

Vader gasped for air and dropped Emil. She had punched his chest and luckily hit the breather.

Vader fixed the issue and saw Emil crawling away to her lightsaber and picked it up.

Vader laughed.

Emil ran and tried to duel with her remaining hand. Vader easily deflected the blows.

Vader did this for a while before growing tired.

Grabbing her remaining hand, he snapped her wrist and threw her.

"You will betray your master one day." Emil uttered.

Vader grew angry and stabbed her in the heart, finishing the woman off.

 _Cobalt's Edge, Hyperspace_

The Jedi crew felt the piercing death of Emil in the force. They knew she was gone.

Hols could tell by their reaction that Emil has died. This was truly a dark time for the Jedi Order.

 _Thank you for reading this! Hopefully you enjoy this!_


	5. The Heat is On!

_Thank you for reading this. I'll edit each chapter as time goes on. Bear with me. Also, this will be a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer._

 _Lawgiver, en route to Scarif, 19 BBY_

Lord Vader discussed some internal matters with the new commander of the ship, knowing that they had to swear to secrecy about the location of Scariff and what it was.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor wishes to speak to you." The communications officer spoke, afraid of rubbing. He sighed in relief as Vader turned around and exited the bridge without looking at the officer. The whole crew breathed a wave of relief as they survived another day with Vader.

Vader walked into his personal quarters and kneeled down as the figure of the Emperor appeared.

"My apprentice, I felt the force reverberate with the echoes of death, so I can only assumed you have eliminated those Jedi and brought the Holocron."

"Master, two Jedi, Illisdoo and Hodcupo; whom survived Order 66, were eliminated along with one of our targets, Emil. Unfortunately, Sydlin did not have the Holocron so she was eliminated. Unfortunately, Gracas, Tors, and Chels escaped along with two other survivors: Kaitlisn and Trois. I suspect one of them has the Holocron. The Jedi are in league with someone who pilots a hyperspace-capable starship so it will be tricky to track them down. I also report that the Jedi Kal was eliminated although she tried to defect."

The Emperor stare momentarily before announcing.

"It does not matter. As long as we eliminate the majority and solidify our hold. This connects to your next assignment. In the Scarif system, you'll find seven of our new Imperial-Class destroyers, five Arquitens-Class light cruisers, five Gozanti-Class Cruisers, with two being carrier modifications, three of Nebulon-B frigates and three of Raider-Class corvettes each. Lastly, you'll have the _Lawgiver_ go with the fleet. It'll be christened the 'Templar Squadron'."

Vader nodded and said "What is your bidding?"

"Take the fleet to Mercy Island and stock up. There, you will be replaced by one of my esteemed tacticians as commander of the squadron. With him, you will hunt down the unknown Jedi. This Jedi has been destroying ships in the Dona Laza, Annecy, Couronne, and Locris sectors while helping CIS activities. Hunt this Jedi down. Yet, as the fleet stocks up, you must visit Kashyyyk to destroy any orbital hazards while we prepare to invade them. Then go on to the Sith Worlds and find what's disturbing the dark side. That will be all, my apprentice."

The hologram disappeared and Vader travelled back to the bridge.

"Scarif will appear in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The navigation officer announced.

Scarif appeared and even Vader had to admit it was a sight he could enjoyed from all the drab or ugly worlds he been to recently. He then saw the fleet assembled above Scarif.

 _Several hours passes….._

After telling the fleet his plans and transferring command to the Imperial Class ship 'Eternal Glory', he gave the signal for the fleet to jump to Mercy Island.

 _Orbit of Kashyyyk_

In the cockpit of the 'Cobalt's Edge', Hols stare at the planet, with Tors the only other being on the cockpit. Everyone else was either sleeping or enjoying the last of the food on board.

"So this is it."

Tors looked at Hols and nodded. "I should contact them."

"You're welcome to go ahead."

"Thanks." Tors reached for a tuner and set it to planet wide comms.

"Hello, this is Tors Annaki, Jedi survivor, attempting to reach out for any allies or fellow Jedi, I repeat, Jedi survivor searching for allies or fellow Jedi, over."

Several agonising minutes went by.

Tors attempted contact again. " Hello, this is Tors Annaki, Jedi survivor, attempting to rea-:

"When Sith have nightmares, whose face do they see?" A distorted voice came through.

Tors was taken aback by this question before remembering it was a Trial of Insight occurrence.

"Darth Phobos."

The comms went silent for so long Tors started to think she was wrong.

"Is that really you, Tors?!"

Tors could scarcely believe it.

The voice was somebody she missed.

Volans Cortizina.

 _Hope you enjoy the little twist. Why is Volans here? Also, I'm going to introduce one of the original Grand Admiral from Legends in this story really soon. If any of you correctly guess, I'll make you a guest in this story! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
